epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:ElvisGoopBuysDogsForever/Bambi vs Littlefoot. Epic Rap Battles of Fictional Characters Season 1
THINGYMABOP: So you know how I said to leave insane villains from any genre in the comments last battle for a future thing. By future, I meant next battle. The only person who did comment was Element K (Thanks btw), who really only gave me 1 new person. So as you can see, I lack insane villains from any genre. Leave them down below and I'll probably use most of them. Thank you. Now onto the battle. Today, we have Bambi vs Littlefoot. Two iconic optimistic protagonists of movies who had their mothers killed at youth. There are probably more connections that I'm too lazy to look up and write down. However, they're not alone. This was suggested to me by Mcdamon23. Without further ado, let's do this shit. Key Bambi is in saddle brown Littlefoot is in dark sea green Mystery guest third party man is in orange Beat This is the beat: http://www.shadowville.com/124182/genres/gangsta-beats/voices-in-my-head-2 Intro starts at 0:15 Rapping starts at 0:31 Introduction EPIC RAP BATTLES OF FICTIONAL CHARACTERS '' '' VS '' '' BEGIN! Battle Bambi: It's Disney's finest here and I'll drown Lovable Littlefoot with my fine flow. On the mic, I'm a chomper and I'll dine on a dino. Don't try to touch me. I'm the Monarch of the Forest, And I'm verbally murdering you like a Tyrannosaurus. Think you stand a chance? Please! Now you can quit. They changed Thunderfoot to Littlefoot because they knew that's what you can't spit. Humanity will all die Before the Time you're entertaining. With all of your shitty movies, your relevance is fading! Prepare for major loss if you really want to fight. Try to beat me in a battle? You'll be Hard-lie Al-b-right. I'm a recognized figure. You're not prepared for what I can do. Your film tried to win a VPA, but the jokes were on you. Beating people like you. Well, that sounds fun. Call me the Great Bambino, because I've hit a home run. Watch out, or else I'll leave you spiraling to defeat, Because your chances of winning are more little than your feet. Littlefoot: You're getting on my nerves, so let me be clear. You're nothing to me. You're a stupid little deer. I've got a series still going! You're past your prime. The only thing more boring than your series has to be your rhymes. Honestly, I'm surprised it even got past three stars. Now, everyone's abandoning your franchise like the treestars. I've found my next target, who I'll verbally eat. While you try to be the next Mickey Mouse. That's pretty neat. You're no popular figure. You're just Disney's nightmare. You barely even made it into your Disney fairs. You can't compare to me, and the things I've accomplished. I'm rapping against Bambi, and you know I'm going to stomp him. Deer Bambi, you should probably trot your ass out of here. You're scared of forest fires? Well, prepare to meet your greatest fears. Screw the flyers. For me, it's going to be a Great Day. It'll be a World Of black and blue Color if you don't run away. Bambi: Want to talk about mother killing things? Well, let me tell you the truth. On the mic, you shouldn't try to beat me because I've got a Sharptooth. I'm an icon. You're a bygone. Why don't you get off of my lawn? I could still kick your ass to your Land and back Before Time, dawg. As a fawn, I could still kill this battle. I got better rhymes. No one could ever think of possessing greater skill than mine. But for lasting this long, here's A-pat on the back. Now prepare yourself for my rapping attack. Like your imaginary friend, you sure have no teeth. Pathetic rhymes like yours are things that I could easily beat. What's all that red stuff? Oh, nevermind. It's just your blood from thinking you can beat my kind. You made one good film and you got lots of praise, Then you pumped out lots of shitty sequels like a dumber version of the Ice Age. I got more fresh, cool flow than you could ever drink. Looks like it's your Time. Prepare to go extinct! Littlefoot: That's enough. You sure are testing your luck. As a rapper, you wouldn't get a single buck. Watch out. All of your fame is about to retire. I'm like the Malachi Brothers. My favorite part of your film was the fire. I admire the courage it took to battle me at all, But you shouldn't set your expectations high because you'll still fall. All that being said, you should probably run, Or else I'll fire out fire like I owned a gun. You try to protect the forest from Man, but you haven't protected yourself, And I bet you couldn't get your franchise past Bambi XII. You got yourself more useless cameos than I could count, dude. Donald Duck, The Rescuers, and House Of Mouse. Just to name a few. Also, I can't believe the look of your face, man. So many of my kind would walk away, it'd be a Longneck Migration! You're merely a weakling with an unintimidating build. I've won this battle. Another deer has been killed. (Action sequence, I guess. Idk) Simba: The King Of The Pride Lands here to beat you all. My name is Simba and I'm standing tall. There's no surviving against this untamable beast. So run, or else I'll be having a verbal and literal feast. I was inspired by Moses, so you should all know That I am clearly the one with the best flow. Both of your circles of life are ones that I'll be ending. There's simply no chance when rapping against the king. I'll leave both of you with a scar on your faces. To the animal kingdom, I've never seen bigger disgraces. I'm the mane man in this battle. I'll watch as my prey pray That they survive this battle. For you creatures, this won't be a good day. I'm the grown up one here and Mufasa's son. I'd say to crawl back to your moms but you guys don't have one. My sheer size would leave you all flyin'. I'm the King of this battle. I'm sure not Lion. WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? EPIC "RAWRRRRR".......RAP? *checks to see if the lion is gone* BATTLES OF FICTIONAL CHARACTERS Who won? Bambi Littlefoot Simba Hints: Decoded $100 Dollar Bills: Dollars = Bucks. Bambi grew up to be a buck. Bigfoot: Bigfoot = Littlefoot. Prince Hamlet: One of Simba's inspirations was Prince Hamlet. I used the "What Really Happened to Abraham Lincoln" version for the lolz. Hints for the next battle No hints m8. Just sit down and watch as I fail at making the next battle ;). Remember those insane villains. Category:Blog posts